


Alptraum

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Die Chroniken vom Wolf [13]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миттермайеру приснился кошмар про Хайнессен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alptraum

...Что это? Опять... Снова эта дверь, створки медленно разъезжаются в стороны... Запах крови... Снова этот кабинет, стол, стаканы... Юноша с мальчиком на руках... Фигура в кресле... Шевельнулась? Нет, не показалось. Быстрым шагом пересечь кабинет. Ближе, ближе... Кажется, услышал. Открыл глаза. Узнал, тень улыбки скользнула по лицу. Знакомый голос, непривычно тихий:  
\- Миттермайер... наконец-то... Виски?..  
Я открываю рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но поздно. Все. Мой ответ уже не услышат. Стою как вкопанный. Юноша подходит ко мне, что-то говорит, слов не разобрать... Малыш начинает плакать. Откуда он? Это он? Надо что-то сделать, я должен что-то сделать. Не могу сдвинуться с места...

...Просыпаюсь в холодном поту, стараясь сдержать бессильный стон. Не хочу будить Эву. Сижу на краю кровати, сжав кулаки, ногти впиваются в ладони. Больно. Нет, не руки. В ушах звучат слова Хайнриха. Я их слышал тогда, но они скользнули по краю сознания куда-то вглубь, чтобы потом внезапно всплывать в памяти, хотя бы так, хотя бы во сне, столько времени спустя... Возвращая меня обратно...  
"Флот-адмирал Ройенталь так долго ждал вас, флот-адмирал Миттермайер... Но в конце-концов...". Так долго ждал, а я... Я не успел даже так, как сегодня увидел во сне. Даже так - не успел. Я могу сколько угодно убеждать себя, что виноватых было много, что он там был не один, но он ждал меня, а я...

...Чего ты боялся, а? Боялся же, не ври хотя бы себе. Ведь не торопился же на Хайнессен, Ураганный идиот, летел с обычной скоростью, думал, что либо уже поздно, либо он обязательно тебя дождется... И пока ты боялся того, что надо будет сделать, оказалось, что ничего делать не нужно. И теперь кричи - не кричи, сжимай кулаки, ломай стены, пей, работай, но иногда никуда не скрыться от чувства вины, своей вины, никуда не деться от боли. Ничего не изменить.

За спиной шорох. Эва почувствовала, проснулась. Позвала:  
\- Вольф? Вольф! Что... - замолчала, поняла. Прижалась к спине, разгоняя напряжение, отвлекая, утешая. Гладит одной рукой по плечу, крепко обнимает второй, волосы щекотят кожу. Обернуться, обнять в ответ. Спасибо, родная, не знаю, как бы я без тебя. Спасибо.


End file.
